The present invention relates to needle removal devices for syringes, and pertains particularly to an improved needle detacher for quick and easy removal of needles from syringes.
Disposable containers have been developed in recent years which provide a reasonably high degree of security for disposable sharps articles and materials from hospitals and clinics. Many of these articles, such as needles and surgical blades known as sharps, and other similar articles and materials, must be disposed of in a manner to keep them out of the hands of unauthorized persons and to keep them from being reused. These containers are designed to prevent the removal of materials from the container under ordinary circumstances. It is desirable in most instances to remove the needle from syringes and other such instruments prior to disposal or for separate disposal.
One secure container of the aforementioned type is that disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,606, issued Mar. 5, 1985, and directed to a locking closure for disposable containers. These containers, are also usually provided with needle removal tools in the form of one or more slots which act as a wrench for removal of the needles from syringes and the like. These needle removal tools are not only convenient, but also provide a safe means for removal of the needle. The safe removal of the needle is essential to protect hospital personnel from certain injury and from contagious diseases.
Many prior disposable containers have had needle removal tools built into the top thereof adjacent the disposal opening. This is a convenient and desirable arrangement. However, the prior tools, while normally suitable for most applications, require rotation of the syringe barrel for removal of the needle. This is often inconvenient for the user, particularly if the container must be hand held. An example of an improved needle removal slot is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,686, granted Jun. 15, 1991.
It is, therefore, desirable that an improved, convenient, and safe effective needle removal device be available.